Lord Of The Rings II: The Goddess
by Ascafennasiel
Summary: A new evil has been summoned mysteriously, and a new enemy appears... and anew item. Its up to Frodo, the bearer once again, with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and the mysterious new member, destroy evil once and for all. First LOTR fic, please dont flame!!
1. Default Chapter

Ahhhhh!! Sorry... My computer deleted all of my writing.. and Im not to happy about that... Anyways, I changed a few parts to actually make sense for once... plus, I just discovered that Gimli and Legolas were really great friends... but not in this fic.. they just bite eachother.. but they do fight together... Well... I rewrote it... so there... Hah! Read my sucky writing! Bwahahah! No, No , NO.... Im not forcing you to read it, you know!! ^_^  
  
Chapter One: Nightmare Torture  
  
Somewhere... deep within his mind and soul, Frodo gasped for air. He then coughed as he collapsed into the ground, can't take the awful, polluted air of his mind. Frodo then blinked, telling himself: 'wake up wake up...'. But, this seemed to be real... it seemed to be happening right at that second... he then held his breathe. The sky was jet black.. smoke filled the air... the sun was at an eclipse. Nothing seemed to live there, no- nothing even lived there. He then breathed heavily as the smoke filled his lungs. He then coughed, hearing sounds of footsteps, hearing something near. Frodo then opened his eyes.  
  
A cloaked stranger stood in front of him... only its glaring yellow eyes stared at him coldly, as golden hair peeked through the hood. Frodo knew right away, that she was a female, or a male elf with longThere, the first image, was Aragorn, tortured and whipped and kicked by Orcs. Blood streamed down his mouth hair. He then felt a chill through his spine as the female smiled, bending down, showing off a poisonous smile. Frodo then winced as she held out her hand as a bright orb appeared, showing off images. He glared at them in fear as tears streamed down his face.  
  
and eyes as he bent down, as one was raising his sword, aiming for his head.  
  
Before anything happened, the next image appeared.  
  
The second was Gimli, he was thrown back and forth like a toy, beaten and kicked just like Aragorn. His beard was shredded to bits, his eyes weary and beaten, an ax blade rested on his arm as blood leaked out. Frodo widened his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. he wanted to get up, but he couldn't. Something held him down, something invisibly forced him down to the ground. The images continued as the female grinned.  
  
The third and forth were Merry and Pippin, locked in a cell. Merry was black and blue from his bruises, and blood covered his face terribly. Pippin weeped beside his fallen friend as the door cells open. Frodo sobbed louder as a shawdow of a knife was held out. Pippin then screamed as he beacked away.  
  
The fifth was Sam, who was running fearfully through the black forest as Orc's chased him with daggers and swords. Sam then tripped as the Orc's caught up with him, rising its dagger, laughing cruelly. Frodo then gasped for air as his fresh air ran out.  
  
The sixth image was Gandalf in chains. An Orc then seized his staff, smacking him straight on the face as it snapped. The Orc grinned as he pulled out a dagger, closer and closer, he walked towards the wizard. Gandalf then closed his eyes. Frodo felt cold sweat drip off him as he heard Gandalf screamed painfully.  
  
The final one was Legolas. Just like Gandalf, he was in chains, bending down to the ground with arrows strucken on his arm and leg. He breathed harshly as the Orc's came once again, kicking him on the face. Legolas then cried with pain as the other jabbed the arrow right out of him, then aiming towards his chest, grinning evily.  
  
Frodo felt his courage for everything being battled away as fear nearly claimed him. The female then whispered her words faintly, as the orb dissapeared with a bright flash. Frodo then felt one last of his courage stand up, earging him to scream and shout: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS?!"  
  
The female then winked as she stood up, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"...I ...have... done... nothing..." She said hissed like a snake as her voice echoed throughout his soul. Frodo somehow doubted that as he turned bright red. The female grinned as her hair flashed brightly.  
  
"...such ...a ...harmful ...look ...for a.... hobbit..." She said faintly, barley enough to understand. Frodo narrowed his eyes as he forced himself up, braking the invisble barriers. The female just glared, then laughed.  
  
"...you ...have ...great ...faith and trust... in... your... friends...." She hissed once again. Frodo angered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!?!?!" He demanded as answer as his voice sounded dangerous. The female grinned, then tightened her cloak.  
  
"... thats ... if... you.... fail... to... destroy...." She trailed off. Frodo gave a confused look as he coughed.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" He asked as his anger died down, turning into fear. The female laughed.  
  
"...ring bearer..." She began, then continued.  
  
"...destroy.... the..." Her voice suddenly became frantic and frightened. Frodo then coughed again as he backed away, the smoke blinding him. The female then coughed as the air turned into heavy smoke. Frodo then screeched as the sky turned into flames of Mount Doom. There, for Frodo worst fear... an eye engulfed in flames. It then laughed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Frodo shouted as he tumbled off his bed, breathing heavily. His pillows and blankets then followed. Frodo felt frightened, he felt hopeless. What on earth was that nightmare? Is it what had happened just now? Or was it to be if he 'failed'? Frodo was silent and motionless, not daring to move a muscle. He was suddely afraid of the dark, suddenly fearing for whom he was dreaming in his nightmare.  
  
Like a young child, afraid of the dark, he grasped his blacket tightly, not daring to let go, and for the rest of the night, he stayed that way, till dawn came. Frodo somehow knew, something terrible, frightful, was going to happen. Frodo then heard foot steps towards his room, fear flooding his mind, greatly.  
  
"Ooooh..." Gimli frowned, rubbing his head painfully as he collapsed himself onto the ground. Legolas looked behind himself, glaring at the dwarf.  
  
"Come on! We cant waste any time!" He scolded, continuing up the hill. Gimli growled as he forced himself up, snatching his ax. Gimli angered as sweat trailed trailed down his face onto his beard.  
  
"Sooo tired..." He panted, nearly collapsing. Legolas then turned around once again. He also was tired, but, there wasn't any time to waste... no, they couldn't afford wasting time. Legolas then turned to the horizon. There were more hills to cross, and one more meadow. He thought to himself as Gimli panted as he walked towards the elf. Legolas then sensed a bad feeling. The meadow here was wide and open, barely any trees for protection, and traps and holes. While he was thinking, Gimli then caught up and breathed heavily, then widening his eyes.  
  
"Awww.... twelve more miles to go..." He moaned. Legolas then snapped out from his thoughts, looking at the dwarf. Gimli then whinned.  
  
"Can't we take a break? Can't we even rest??" He weezed, leaning against the handle of his ax. Legolas sighed.  
  
"I wish, but, Aragorn said we have to return immediantly after we delivered the letter." He said quietly. Gimli growled.  
  
"I'm getting tired of being bossed around like a toy... no dwarf is going to obey a human!" He grunted stubbornly. Legolas narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well, Aragorn happens to be my friend... and I trust him." He said firmly. Gimli rolled his eyes as he looked up to the sun.  
  
"Then why hasn't he given us a horse at least if he wants us immediantly?" His voice sounded suspicious somehow. Legolas sighed. True... Gimli did have a point. Legolas then shook his head.  
  
"He must have his reasons." He defended. Gimli just murmered under his breathe. Legolas then growled.  
  
"If you don't want to come, then don't. Fight the Orc's by yourself." He said, sounding like a threat. Gimli laughed.  
  
"Ooooh yeah! I can take 20 at the same time!" He bragged, grinning. Legolas laughed doubtfully as he started to walked down the hill, holding his bow tightly. HE then spoke.  
  
"You can't take anything! You get tired easily, you'll give up easily. Its no use, dwarf." Legolas smirked, walking away. Gimli wanted to scream and shout at him, but, something stopped him. Gimli left it the way it was.  
  
Gimli just sat there as his friend slowly turned smaller, slowly dissapearing into the horizon. Gimli growled, forcing himself up, cursing.  
  
"Damn elves.... soooo adventurous, they never give up..." He said under his breathe as he slowly walked on the path the elf was. Legolas grinned.  
  
"Looks like he decided to come..." Legolas said quietly, turning around. Hours seemed to pass by as Gimli wearily followed Legolas's path, panting and sweating. Legolas continued, also feeling tired.  
  
The sun slowly settled itself behind the clound, sinking into the meadow in a distance. The azure sky slowly turned pale blue, then darker it got as the time past by. Legolas then smiled as he stood on the final hill top, gazing into the meadow. He slready noticed two traps pasted onto the ground, and a few rocks and holes planted onto the ground.  
  
"Finally..." He said in releif.  
  
"The meadow...." Legolas then remembered that there was no trees in the heart of the meadow, only in a fair distance away. Legolas then looked behind him, seeing Gimli crawling up the hill. Legolas then spoke.  
  
"Come on, Gimli! Only two more miles!" She called down to him. Gimli then angered, collapsing himself onto the tender grass and flowers, refusing to get up. Legolas narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing Gimli? Come on! Its ONLY two miles!" He said. Gimli growled.  
  
"...ONLY two miles..." He said sarcastically, looking up to the elf.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me, Its ONLY two miles..." He said sarcastically once again, grinning painfully. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"You can get rid of the sarcasm." He said, pointing towards the meadow.  
  
"Rivendell is not so far." He said, trying to comfort Gimli. Gimli laughed.  
  
"Thats right, its not SO far." He repeated, annoying Legolas even more. Legolas opened his mouth to say an insult, but, he then noticed something. Gimli somehow noticed it too as the two paused. There was silence as the wind cooled down, their spines started to chill. Gimli felt his sweat somehow freeze, but not sighting and coldness, but only the wind. Legolas then couldn't fel his body, somehow feeling knum and paralized.  
  
Gimli and Legolas winced as a mighty blow of wind then struck them, out of no where. Gimli ducked down, knowing that the hill would block and guard him from the wind. Legolas then lost his balance as he felt himself thrown into the air, nearly slamming into Gimli. Gimli then glared at the elf as Legolas rubbed his neck, moaning painfully.  
  
Legolas then paused. The sounds of the wind disappeared, but the grass and his items where swinging from the wind. Legolas then looked at Gimli. His mouth was moving, but no words were hearful. Gimli seemed to be miming, but wasn't. Legolas blinked as everything seemed to be deaf. He then could read Gimli's mouth. He said: Legolas! What happening? Legolas then breathed heavily as he heard a silent voice, sounding somehow like a snake. The slithery voice then turned into a deep voice, a voice he could reconize anywhere.  
  
"...blood... I seek... blood...." It began. Legolas then noticed his eyes sight dimming, Gimli dissapearing, the chilling wind dying down. Legolas blinked as he felt burning flames behind him. He looked behind himself, seeing the one thing everyone feared: The on thing he feared. The Eye Of Sauron. Everything then dissapeared.  
  
Legolas then opened his eyes, cold sweat trailing down his face. Gimli, somehow, looked terrified.  
  
"Did you see that....?" Gimli said faintly. Legolas too a deep breathe.  
  
"Did you... did you seee it?" He asked. Gimli nodded as shivered.  
  
"What do you think this means? Is it a warning?" Gimli asked the elf. Legolas was silent.  
  
"Yes..." He said quietly, looking up to the sky.  
  
"I believe Sauron... has returned."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
So there... thats the first chapter. I think I kinda made Frodo's part freaky... But they destroyed the ring, but, did he really return? You have to find out in the next chapter!! R&R! 


	2. The Legendary Cerebus

Ahhh.... Im back, and heres the next chapter!! www.whitehouse.com  
  
Chapter Two: The Legendary Cerebus  
  
  
  
Legolas and Gimli were silent as the winds died down slowly as the two were motionless. Gimli was the one to break the silence.  
  
"No no no... Sauron hasn't returned... we saw the rings burst into flames... we saw it destroyed... you saw it yourself!!" Gimli sounded terrifed then usual. Legolas was silent, then he stood up. The dwarf then stood up, glaring at the elf. Legolas looked up to the sky. The sun had already sank into the meadow, and it was the darkness' turn to take over. Only a bit of light shinned from the glimmering sun. Legolas then thought to himself, then looked down to the dwarf.  
  
"We have got to hurry back." Legolas said as Gimli sighed.  
  
"Because I have a terrible feeling... something terrible will happen." Gimli agreed automatically as the two continued their way to Rivendell. Both Gimli and Legolas knew, they were unsafe in the dark.  
  
Frodo backed away and winced as he tightened his grip on his bed sheets, as the door opened slowly. Frodo closed his eyes.  
  
"No-no! Leave me alone! I do not have what you seek!" He cried aloud.  
  
"Mister Frodo?" It was Frodo's best friend, Samwise. The hobbit dived down beside his frightened friend, and bent down. He could somehow see the fear in Frodo's eyes, the same fear, somehow, summoned from far back. Sam glared at his fellow hobbit.  
  
"Mister Frodo? Whats the matter? I heard you screaming and thought I should come..." He said gently as Frodo winced, then taking a deep breathe. He then spoke.  
  
"I had a terrifying nightmare..." He nearly choked out. Sam gently patted his back, knowing how it felt being trampled with fear. There then was silence as Frodo backed into Sam, hearing the ourdoors creep. Sam gave a confused look.  
  
"Mister Frodo...?" He asked. Frodo widened his eyes. He had never felt this way, only once when he was a mere child, but once again, the same fear clouded him. Frodo took another deep breathe.  
  
"I suddenly have become afraid of the dark..." Frodo said faintly, barely enough to hear. Sam just looked into his eyes.  
  
"Everyones afraid of the dark, Frodo." He said quietly. Frodo shok his head.  
  
"No... no... this ones different..." Frodo whimpered as Sam listened. Sam suddenly felt sorry for the hobbit. Frodo had gone through alot of things, he rememebered. He lost his uncle Bilbo, suffered being stabbed, having terrible nightmares, and worst of all, the worst burdon, The Ring Of Power. sam shuddered as he rememebred everything. Frodo felt tears stream down his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sam.." He said suddenly. Sam gave a confused look.  
  
"I'm acting like a six year old..." He laughed bitterly. Sam shook his head.  
  
"No you are not! You are the bravest obbit in history, I bet! No one would even take the... the ring.... and burn it too its doom in the flames of Mount Doom!" Frodo blushed in embarassment. He didn't like to be flattered that often, because of his shyness. Frodo then looked into his friends eyes.  
  
"Oh Sam... thank you..." He said as he forced himself up, fixing his small bed. Sam shook his head.  
  
"No, thanks to you, everyone is saved..." Sam then grinned.  
  
"You are safe in the Shire.. we are home again, and theres nothing wrong. It must have just been the ring that gave you nightmares, Frodo." Frodo somehow doubted Sams words. The air, the images, the screams. It all seemed so real, it all semd to be real. Frodo then faught off his stubborn side, nodding. Sam grinned.  
  
"We should get some sleep." He said as he gently closed the door. Frodo held his breathe as he heard Sam go down the old stairs, slowly out the door. Frodo suddenly felt the same feeling he felt earlier. Frodo slouched into his sheets. no, Sam was wrong, it wasn't just a nightmare. He thought to himself. Frodo flt the fear of one of the black riders walking up to him; their faces not visable, and carrying a sword he had been stabbed by earlier in the adventure with Aragorn. He could just picture the black rider stabbing him. Frodo then whimpered as he threw the blanket over himself, covering his body and head, curling himself into a tight ball.  
  
Then again, he could picture Sauron creeping into his room, holding a mighty sword, then slashing him in half, laughing with pleasure. Frodo shut his eyes tightly. No, he couldn't be silly, Sauron was destroyed, and the Black Riders went down with him, and everyone else. He kept telling himself, but his conscience dissagreed, making Frodo more restless. Frodo then took a deep breathe, trying his best to get everything out from his head. Slowly, his mind started to fade away, falling into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
While, far away from the Shire, Aragorn slept peacefully as he leaned against a tree, his horse hitched the the brach, nibbling on the neaby grass, waiting for Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn mumbled to himself as he drempt of his love.  
  
"Aragorn..." Arwen said softly, placing her hand on his face. Aragorn smiled, lifting his hand, reaching for hers. Arwen smiled, leaning forward against Aragorn. She then spoke faintly, but softly.  
  
"... Do you rememeber... our first kiss?" She asked. Aragorn nodded as his looked up to the moon as Arwen lied beside him.  
  
"The moonlight shinned on us." Aragorn said quietly as Arwen leaned closer towards his face. Aragorn couldn't resist the glimmering blue eyes of the elf, and the silver golden hair, and brightly colored white dress. Arwen smiled.  
  
"Do you rememer... what you promised....?" She said more faintly. Aragorn nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes..." He said.  
  
"I promised I'd return to you.. when peace was returned to Middle-Earth..." Arwen leaned closer. There was silence as the two moved closer, then kissing. Aragorn rememered that that was exactly what happened at their first kiss. Arwen then got up, walking backwards. Aragorn narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Arwen.. where are you going?" He asked as he sat up. Arwen continued backing away as he image dissapeared. Aragorn then heard a chilling scream as he swung out his sword.  
  
"ARWEN!!!" He cried.  
  
Aragorn then flashed open his eyes as his calm silent horse neighed and trampled onto the grass with his massive hooves, tugging againted the tree, nearly pulling it over. Aragorn the jerked up, trying to calm his horse.  
  
"Whats the matter with you?!" He questioned, knowing that the horse wouldn't answer. The horse widened its eyes as it leaped onto its hinds feet, kicking over Aragorn. Aragorn felt himself tossed into the ground as the horse neighed and whimpered even more, alarmed with danger. Aragorn then forced himself up, unleashing the horse, atteptig to leap onto him. Aragorn then felt once again thrown off his horse, crashing into the tree this time. Aragorn winced as he heard his horse screech out of pain as blood seeped through its side. The horse was then tackled to the ground but a black figure peirced its massive teeth into its tender flesh. Aragorn then snatched his sword, slahing the front leg of the figure. The neighing of the horse then stopped, its eyes wide open, its breathe running low.  
  
The figure had six glaring eyes. A pair had eyrie green eyes, the middle had golden yellow eyes, the third had red eyes. Aragorn then backed away as the figure walked closer towards him. The shadows of the tree then dissapeared as the moonlight shinned on the figure, making it visable. Aragorn bit his lip, screaming within his mind.  
  
There were three heads, the shape of the great egyptian guardian of the tomb, Aragas. Each of them had a pair of eyes with slovering teeth, and long ears. It had purple and black fur around its body, about teo times the size of a hobbit of dwarf, and had a long tail with thorns sticking out violently. Aragorn glared at the rare sight.  
  
"A... a Cerebus!" He cried aloud, dodging a swing of its tail. Each of the Cerebus heads roared, hungry for flesh and the drink of blood. Aragorn grasped his sword, slashing its chest. The Cerebus didn't move, it didn't even attempt to move. They all grinned. The middle head then snatched Aragorn's sword, tossing it not too far away. Aragorn shrugged as he dodged another attack as the left one attempted to snap his hand. Cerebus then howled hauntingly, chasing after Aragorn. Aragorn then headed towards his sword, but finding himself thrown into the air for the third on as the right head snapped onto his foot, tossing him like the sword into a rock. Aragorn suddenly felt knum; paralyzed; unable to move.  
  
The green-eyed head muttered to itself as the two other heads drooled. Aragorn the figured it out. One of the heads was casting a surse, so he wont be able to move. Aragorn knew right away, if you disturbed its concentration, the spell would be shattered. Aragorn then turned his head slightly, not seeing anything. ARagorn shrugged as the got closer, the two drooling with thirst and hunger. Aragorn closed his eyes, then hearing a yell.  
  
"... BACK AWAY!!" A young girl hollared, grasping a jeweled sword, smacking them all straight on the face. Aragorn then felt his body freed as he collapsed onto the ground, immediantly lifting himself back up. He glared at the girl.  
  
She was an elf, he could tell, seeing her pointed ears and golden blonde hair flashing from the moonlight, waering a heavy black cloak like the black riders. Aragorn then glanced over to his sword, running towards it rapidly. The girl then screamed as the Cerebus raised one of its claws, slashing his on the right arm. She then skidded onto the ground as the Cerebus growled. The girl then backed away as she grasped her sword tighter, then noticing Aragorn sneaking behind them. Aragorn then grinned as he jabbed his sword staright through its back, right where the heart was. Though, Aragorn looked aghast. Cerebus still stood there, unaffected by the mighty attack. The girl then spoke.  
  
"Noo!! They wont die if you try to strike their heart!" She warned.  
  
"Cut off each head!! Thats the only way they will be destroyed!!" She cried aloud as Aragorn nodded, then swinging his sword dangerously, slashing off the right head of the Cerebus. The head then trampled onto the ground, its eyes shut closed, its mouth wide open. The other two heads glared at each other, looking somewhat angry, glaring at Aragorn. Cerebus then leaped into the air, smacking straight into Aragorn. Aragorn then too his sword, slashing the left one off.  
  
The girl smiled as she winced, forcing herself up, ignoring the pain. The head, like the other, slammed into the ground, its eyes shut tightly. The final Cerebus then angered, opened its mouth, snatching the sword out of Aragorn's hands right away. Aragorn was dumbstruck at first, not knowing what happened for that split second. The Cerebus then hungered, raising its claws. Aragorn then dodged once again as Cerebus howled, its glaring yellow eyes glimmering brightly. Aragorn then felt knum once again, like before. Except, Cerebus walked towards him, its eyes glowing, it teething baring. The girl, also, felt knum, watcing helplessly as the uknown person being slaughtered. Aragorn widened his eyes as the Cerebus howled, but with pain as an arrow struck its neck. The curse was then disrupted as both the humans regained their energy. Cerebus then growled, seeing a figure standing at the top of a hill, firing more arrows. It was Legolas. Legolas then fired six more arrows, confused why it hadn't gone down, not knowing that you had to slaughter all the heads. The Cerebus then roared, runnig up to him. Aragorn and the girl widened their eyes.  
  
"Legolas!! DUCK!!" He cried. The Cerebus's eyes then glowed, making Legolas knum. Legolas suddenly felt apin stream into him as the Cerebus slammed right into the elf, jabbing its teeth into his right arm. Legolas dropped his bow as he was tossed over the edge with the Cerebus. Aragorn then widened his eyes, running down to his fallen friend. The girl was motionless, then running up the the ledge, looking down. She saw the fallen Cerebus lying beside the elf, who she did not know, and the man she faught with. she gazed down as Aragorn whimpered.  
  
"Legolas!" He clled to him. Legolas opened his eyes slightly, feeling a sting on his right arm. He then forced himself up as Aragorn helped. Gimli then appeared, panting, then notcing the Cerebus, motionless. Legolas rubbed his head.  
  
"I'll be fine..." He said, somehow feeling dizzy. Aragorn glared at him with disbeleif. Gimli then walked up to the two, placing his ax down.  
  
"What the....?" He felt stupid. He couls tell that Legolas was bitten by the Cerebus. He felt stupid to even ask. He just paused. Legolas then stood up as Aragron smiled.  
  
"Thank goodness you are ok, Legolas..." He said. Legolas nodded, feeling weak somehow, feeling weaker then he had ever before. The girl watched curiously as she widened her eyes, glaring at the Cerebus. They didn't slay off the head. The girl then looked for something to grab, which happened to be Legolas' bow and one arrow he meant to shot, but never got the chance. Legolas then took deep breathes as Aragorn glared at him.  
  
"Legolas?" He said, holding his friend. Legolas then blinked, his sight dying down. Aragorn then looked at his hands, seeing the stained blood from Legolas. Gimli widened his eyes as Legolas slowly passed out, feeling tense pain through his body. Araogrn then placed the elf down, feeling his pulse. It was very weak. He thought, his heart skipping several beats. Gimli watched helplessly, wanting to help, but had nothing. Aragorn then glanced over to his wound. I was bleeding harshly, He thought, ripping off a part of his sleeve, covering the wound, making sure that he wouldn't loose much blood. Gimli then noticed something. The moonlight that shinned on them suddenly turned into a huge shadow. Gimli then coughed as he warned ARagorn to turn around. Aragorn then noticed, too, turning around slowly. The Cerebus opened its jaws, about to deliver a mighty slash. Aragorn looked arond him. He had no weapons. Gimli then looked behind himself, finding his ax.  
  
"....scorpion.... djano.... coostco!!!" The girl whispered to the arrow, enchanting it. The arrow grew bright yellow, flashing down at the Cerebus, straight on the throat, peircing the head right off. The girl then breathed heavily as the body of the Cerebus collasped backwards. Aragorn and Gimli were dumbstruck, but right away, the girl spoke.  
  
"Take him somewhere! For the poison is taking affect!" She called down, holdng the bow tightly. Aragorn gasped as his horse appeared beside her, its wound dissapeared. He wasn't even sure if that was his horse, but he noticed the sadle. It had to be his. She then whistled as the horse ran down to them. Gimli glared at her, suspecting that she was a witch. The elf then breathed heavily. There was then a cold wind as she widened her eyes in fright, backing away. She then ran.  
  
"Wait!" He called. The girl then dissaperaed. Aragorn then looked down, He had his own worries: to get Legolas back saftly, before its too late.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well... read the next chapter! Bye !!! and read my sucky writing.... 


	3. Summoned

Hi peoples! Im back again. Heres the next chapter...  
  
Chapter Three: Summoned  
  
Aragorn then dragged the elf, placing him onto the horse as Gimli looked up to the ledge.  
  
"Who the heck was that?!" He asked Aragorn. Aragorn ignored the elf, jumping onto the horse. The dwarf shrugged as Aragorn helped him up. Gimli nearly fell off the rear end of the horse as the horse whinned, then galloping away. Aragorn then thought to himself. Who was that cloaked elf?  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Hush up, Pippin!!" Merry scolded as he playfully slapped his mouth. Pippin then beamed as the two hobbits crawled behind the kitchen shack. Pippin and Merry grinned at eachother.  
  
"Wonder what kind of food is in here..." Pippin muttered faintly as Merry lowered himself down, miming words to Pippin to get lie low. Pippin nodded as the two watched the shack open slowly as human chef appeared. The chef worn a tall white hat and a white appren, and a curled mustache under his nose. He then stretched, yawning, then walking away into another shack not too far away. Pippin and Merry grinned as the scattered into the shack. Pippin drooled, smelling the fresh scent of fuits. Merry grinned.  
  
"Oooh... Carrots..."  
  
"Pudding..."  
  
"Chicken..."  
  
"Apples..."  
  
"Soup..."  
  
"... mmm.... honey..."  
  
"..spinach!" Pippin beamed, holding up a pot of spinach. Merry just glared.  
  
"Why on earth would you want to eat spinach???" He asked in disgust. Pippin placed he pot down.  
  
"Well, I happen to like spinach if you dont mind..." He muttered, snatching more fruit. Merry sighed, shaking his head. There was a pause as footsteps appeared. Pippin then widened his eyes with fear as he glanced over to the knives, not daring to move. Merry then shrugged as the chef came closer. He figured that he couldn't get out the door, since he was onlt a few feet away. Merry then dropped his bundle of food as he snatched Pippin's hand, tossing him into a barrel of shrimp.  
  
He then jumped into the opposite, landing into a barrel of fish. Merry then felt to awkward feeling of the slimmed fish, holding in his screams of disgust. Pippin shivered as the dead beady black eyes of the shrimp glared at him. Pipin then closed his eyes, sloudhing down. The chef then came in, humming a tune. He then glared at the floor, looking around suspiciously. Merry and Pippin froze, holding their breathe, not daring to breathe. Chef narrowed his eyes slyishly, taking out his butcher knife. Pippin gulped, biting his lip as Chef appeared near him, then near Merry. The two hobbits the sighed with relief as the Chef changed his mood, humming bak to his tune, cleaning the floor.  
  
He then placed his hand, into Merry's barrel. The hand of Chef dangled over Merry's head, not reaching the fish, focusing on what menu he shook make. Mery then gained enough courage to snatch a fush, gently placing it into the palm of Chef. Chef then pulled out the fish, grinning, snatching out his butchers knife. Pippin looked terrifed as he placed the fish onto a cutting board, swiftly slashing the fish to peices.  
  
Merry slouched down deeper into the barrel as the Chef reached in for another fish. Pippin sweatdropped as he peeked through the shallow crack of the barrel, feeling his throat. Merry shivered as the Chef grinned, tossing the pieces of fish into a pot, stirring it, humming his tune. Pippin then held his breathe as the Chef placed his hand into his barrel, attempting to take the shrimp. Pippin follwed the tecnique Merry did. So, he took some handful of shimp, placing it into his hand. The Chef didn't seem to notice as he hummed, dancing to his beat, tossing them into the pot. Pippin then closed his eyes as he sighed with relief, then nearly screaming. Merry widened his eyes. Pippin hadn't been paying attention, the Chef picked him up by the neck. Cehf then noticed the wieght, as he glanced over, dropping the hobbit right away. Chef angered.  
  
"Ahhh! Derty little hobbitz!!" He bellowed with his frecnh accent. Merry then jumped out, not noticing a couple fish attached to his belt buckle. The barrel then tipped over as the two hobbits fleed. Pippin then stopped, quickly snatching a couple carrots.  
  
"Cume back herez!" He shouted, lifting up his butcher knife, nearly smacking Pippin. Merry then shrugged as he crawled under the chef out the door. Pippin shivered, finding himself cornered.  
  
"Ahhh! Merry! Help!!" He cried as the Chef grinned.  
  
"I have zee best rezipe... 'Hobbits Stew'" He laughed, rasing his butcher knife. Merry then stopped dead at his tracks, then realizing that he had the fish. He then got an idea as he snatched the two fish, skidding them across the floor. The Chef took another final step as Pippin hurled himself into a ball, terrifed. Chef then felt himself lose his balance as he crashed onto the floor, the fish dangling right under him. Pippin jumped up, running straight over his face, out the door. Chef angered.  
  
"HEY!! MY REZIPE IS RUNNING AWAYZ!! CUME BACK HEREZ!!" He shouted as he lifted himself up. Pippin then ran behind Merry.  
  
"Where are we going? He's gonna catch us, Merry!" He warned as the Chef appeared running after them. Merry then shrugged, having an idea as he saw a small bobbits house nearby.  
  
"Into Frodo's house!" He shouted. They both then dived into his garden, throwing open his door. At least his door is open. Pippin noted as he slammed the door shut, leaning aginst it. The Chef growled, not noticing where they hide, holding the butcher knife, running away.  
  
Frodo suddenly felt his heart skip several beats as the door slammed. He quickly took out his dagger, cautiously walking towards his room door, taking his lamp. Frodo then quietly walked down the stairs as he saw the two figures.  
  
"Oooh..."  
  
" That was close..." Pippin said, looking at Merry's shadowed face. Merry angered. Frodo somehow noticed the fimilar voices, but wasn't sure.  
  
"I told you we shouoldn't of tried to steal food from Chef..." Merry growled. Pippin looked furious.  
  
"What?! I was the one that told you that!" Merry widened his eyes.  
  
"No! It was your idea!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
".... Yes!"  
  
"... nice try! NO!!!!!!!!" Merry shook his head as Pippin argued stubbornly. Pippin angered.  
  
"HEY!! QUIT IT!!!" Frodo shouted, finally gaining his courage, holding up his lamp to the two hobbits. They both cried aloud as their eyes adjusted.  
  
"Ahhh!! Frodo!! What are you doing?!" Pippin cried, blocking his eyes from he light as Frodo held up his dagger against Merry's throat. Frodo suddenly felt like melting.  
  
"Merry!? Pippin!? What are you doing here?" Frodo asked as he slowly turned off his lamp. Pippin angered.  
  
"Couldn't you notice who's your friend or not?"  
  
"I'm s-sorry..." Frodo felt stupid.  
  
"I didn't see you... I coludn't see you..."  
  
"But you noticed our voices, didn't you?" Merry questioned, crossing his arms. Frodo lowered the dagger, sighing, wishing that he beleived his conscience.  
  
"Im sorry..." He said once again. Pippin smiled.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be even apologizing, we barged into Bilbo's... I mean, your house..." He trailed off. Frodo sighed. yes, this house used to belong to Bilbo Baggins, his very old uncle about the age of 110. His uncle left when he passed down the frightful Ring Of Power to Frodo, then traveling across the land to Rivendell, resting there for the rest of his life. Frodo sighed. Merry then looked into his eyes. He knew right away something was troubling him. Frodo then glanced around him as another crack squeaked.  
  
"Frodo... whats wrong?" Pippin suddenly asked. Frodo grinned, turning on his lamp dimmly.  
  
"Nothing nothing... just, very tired...." He said, yawning. Pippin then dived onto the floor, dragging down Merry. Frodo gave a confused look, looking out the window. The door then knocked. Frodo then caustiously walked towards the door, opening it to take a peek. Pippin and Merry then exchanged glances, running into the living room. Outside, Chef stood, holding his butcher knife tightly. Frodo beamed.  
  
"Uh... hullo!" Frodo grinned, then pushed away as Chef barged in, glaring at the hobbit.  
  
"Bonjour! Have you'ze zeen ze two hobbitz??" He asked as his mustache seemed to twitch. Frodo shook his head.  
  
"Two hobbits?... Um, no... why...? Hey!!" Frodo shouted as the Chef pushed him from his way, heading into the living room. Frodo then ran in front of him, blocking the entrance.  
  
" If no one iz herez, then why doez you fearz?" He asked slyishly, pushing him once again.  
  
"I'm sure no on is here but me-"  
  
Frodo then culdn't think of anything else, not completing his sentance, but then grabbed his dagger. But, he stood there, amazed. Most likely, astonished and dumbstruck. Thre, near the fire, was a human dressed in a robe; smoking a pipe with his long beard, almost looking like Gandalf. Chef starred at the wizard stood up, holding his cane tightly.  
  
"-And... my.... friend!" He finally competed the sentance, still glaring at the sight. The wizard beamed: his hood covered his face, not being viasble. Chef shivered.  
  
"Oi!! A... A Wizzard!! A Wizzard!!" He cried, backing away. The wizard suddenly stood up, walking towards Chef, partly leaning on his cane. Chef then loked down to the hobbit.  
  
"Ahh! sorry zat I barged inz!" He sweatdropped, dashing out from the house, slamming the dooor. He must be afraid of wizards. He noted to himself. Rodo then turned to the wizard. The wizard continued walking towards Frodo. Frodo then backed away, wondering if it was real, or perhaps-?  
  
"Ahh! Noo! Left you idiot! Left!! AHHH!!" The voice of Merry shouted, as the wizard collapsed, its cloak flying off. Pippin then thuded into the ground as Merry followed, falling onto him. Frodo laughed, banding down.  
  
"You nearly had me fooled." He tolde them. " I thought you were really Gandalf for a second..." He said, placing out his hand as Merry grasped it. Pippin coughed.  
  
"Ooooh.... Merry.... you weigh a ton.." He halfly teased. Merry then dusted himself off, helplng Pippin up.  
  
"Oh shut up... He muttered as he turned to Frodo. Pippin then moaned, taking somethig out from his pockets.  
  
"Ohh... I think I broke something..." He said, hearing a crack as he pulle dout his item. It was the snapped carrots. Frodo and Merry laughed, rememebering that was exactly what happened when they were escaping the farmer, falling off the ledge, breaking their carrots, then finding mushrooms. Frodo remembered well as he grinned. pippin groaned.  
  
"Oh! This was the only thing that I had left..." He growled, placing them nack into his pocket. Frodo then crossed his arms as he shook his head.  
  
"You've been in Chefs shack again, haven't you?" He asked amusingly. Pippin and Merry glared at eachother, then they both said, pointing fingers:  
  
"It was his idea!" Frodo shoo his head, finding this a bit amusing. These two always gotten themselves in trouble, but somehow always broke away. Frodo looked at them as Merry spoke.  
  
"Can we stay here for a bit?" He asked. Frodo gave a confused look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I have a bad feeling that Chef's gonna catch us..." Pippin finished. Frodo nodded happily.  
  
"Sure! I have some blackets you can borrow..." He said, turning around to his closet, tossing two blankets at them. They both then caught it, grinning. They all then paused as the door knocked again, but a terrified voice. Frodo the ran to the door, listening.  
  
"Tua amin!!" A young girl cried, banging the door with her fist.  
  
"TAU AMIN!! ASCAKILL!!!!!" She cried louder. Pippin and Merry then dropped their blackets, running over to Frodo.  
  
Frodo then opened the door as a young girl tumbled in. Frodo then looked out the door. He saw nothing... but wait, he did. Frodo suddenly saw the woods closer, like the eyes of a hawk, he saw somethign walking down the pathway, in a black cloak, covering everything but the glaring yellow eyes. Frodo then breathed heavily, but then blinked. The figure was gone. Frodo then started to wonder if.. perhaps, that women was the same as in his dream. He thoughts then came to an end as Pippin grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Frodo! Close the door!" He said in a demanding tone of voice. Frodo then closed the circle-shapped door, glaring down at the young girl. The girl had golden ywlloe hair, and worn a black vest and baggy pants like his. She looked about to be 9 to 10 years old. The girl suddenly backed away as she glared at them. Frodo looked at her, straight in the eye. The girl then spoke.  
  
"N'ndengina amin..." She said, dragging her cloak onto the ground. Pippin then spoke.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked Frodo. Frodo didn't know, but he noticed something.  
  
"She's an elf." He said, pointing at her ears.  
  
"You can tell." The girl beamed. Frodo bent down.  
  
"Do-you-know-english?" He said to make it understandable. The girl sighed.  
  
"English?" Frodo nodded as the two wathed speechlessly.  
  
"Not-too.... good..." She said, not able to pronounce 'not' right. Frodo then looked at her, then noticed the item she was carrying. A bow.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He asked suspiciously, somehow reconizong it. The girl shivered. She didn't answer. Pippin then walked up to her.  
  
"Whats your name?" He asked. The girl somehow understood.  
  
"...Aundria...." She said as she stood up, her eyes focused on Frodo's eyes. Frodo turned away as she spoke, to him.  
  
"Lle anta sinta Elrond?" She asked. Frodo was silent. He didn't get the first part, but he knew Elrond, ruler and father of Arwen. Frodo then turned to her bruised face, nodding. Aundria glowed happily.  
  
"Yallume!" She cheered, placing the bow onto her back. Merry then spoke.  
  
"I think she wants us to take her to Rivendell..." He said. Aundria smilled with progress.  
  
"Uma! Uma! Rivendell!" She cheered. Frodo smiled, feeling his adventurous spirit return. He then thought of Uma, meaning 'yes'.  
  
"Uma, We will lead you to Rivendell..." He said. Aundria then through her amrs around Frodo, whispereing Thank you in english. Merry then nodded, but Pippin, meanwhile, didn't think so.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" He halted, glaring at the three.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We dont even know her!" he said. Frodo looked down at the young elf, then turned to Pippin.  
  
"If she knows Elrond, then Elrond will know her." He said. Merry smirked as Pippin gave a terrified look.  
  
"But the Chef is still out there!" Merry then frowned, that was true, he was still there, chasng them to make his recipe, 'Hobbit Stew'. Merry shuddered. Frodo sighed as Pippin growled. Aundria cursed.  
  
"Nadoruan..." She said under her breathe, enough for Pippin to hear. Frodo grinned.  
  
"Oh Pippin, what happened to the adventurous side of you? Come on, this may be important." He said as Merry nodded. Pippin was silent as Aundria glared at him eye to eye. Finaly, after the silence, Pippin nodded. Aundria smiled happily.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Well, this mysterious 'elf' seems to be determined to get to Elrond in Revindell. Is it important? Or not? Will Frodo's dream really come true? Find out next time!! 


End file.
